Love You Always and Forever
by TriniAngel4eva
Summary: Hermione is the new Tranfiguration Teacher and Harry is apprentice Head Master. This is about their night Harry proposes.


Love You Always and Forever.  
  
Our Golden Trio has been tight as ever. Whether it had been Hermione, Ron, or even Harry, they have managed to somehow see each other. Hermione graduated from Hogwarts first in her class, highest honors she could possibly get, and a position as apprentice transfiguration teacher after Professor McGonagall's retirement.  
  
Ron, our comedic relief, was able to score a position as beater on the Chudley Cannons after he improved his skills after the fifth year. He graduated with honors for Quidditch and a scholarship to Quidditch International, the highest school for upcoming Quidditch players.  
  
Last but certainly not least, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, graduated a hero, and directly positioned as apprentice Head Master. After Dumbledore retired, Harry would be able to become the Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Okay students, please, your instructions are on the board and the mice are in the bin. You must successfully change them into powder puffs. Once you are done please bring it to Professor McGonagall for inspection", yelled Professor Granger over the conversations of students.  
  
Hermione sat down and watched hopefully that someone would actually change one of his or her mice into a powder puff. This reminded her of the time when they had to change porcupines into pincushions. When Harry transformed his, it would not let him stick a needle into it. This thought made her laugh under her breath. At that moment, the bell sounded for the ending of the period.  
  
"Remember everyone! There will be an examination this Friday so please do not forget your instructions!" she yelled over a bustling group of students.  
  
"Ms. Granger, thank you for all your help", said Professor McGonagall. "You may have your break now".  
  
"Thank you, Professor", she said quietly.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hermione quickly went to the staff room to get her cloak and out she went to the edge of the lake near the beech tree.  
  
"I've been waiting for you", said a low sultry voice. "Well I had to do my job", replied Hermione. "Well, I'll always be with you", said the voice.  
  
The person from under the beech tree now came into view. His emerald gaze was upon her and his Quidditch strengthened arms were around her slim waist. His lips were low almost touching hers.  
  
"I love you Harry". "I love you, too, Hermione".  
  
With that, they shared a long passionate kiss, tongues dueling and feelings that Hermione could never express forwardly. Harry led a row of kisses down her neck.  
  
"Stop it, Harry", said Hermione playfully, "There are students all over". "So let them see, then they'll see how wonders are created at this school".  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were looking out a window that overlooked the lake and the infamous beech tree.  
  
"Look, Minerva!" said Dumbledore pointing. "Ah! Albus, looks like young love as erupted again", she replied. "That reminds me of when we were young", said Dumbledore with a glint in his eye. "We will always be young", said McGonagall, holding his hand watching Harry and Hermione sitting and kissing under the tree.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Back at the beech tree, Hermione was lying upon Harry's chest feeling it descend and increase after every breath. Harry picked up Hermione and said, "Hey did you know that Dumbledore will be retiring next year?" "No I didn't know", said Hermione. "I wish he could stay, but now that means yours truly would be Head Master".  
  
Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and got up. Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, "We have 15 minutes still". "I'm sorry, I got up because I saw this carved on the tree".  
  
Harry looked at it. It was a heart with the initials MG+AD.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other wide eyed and started to laugh. Harry put his arm around Hermione and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Let's do that, too." Hermione smiled and watched him as he magically made a heart that bore their initials. "Love you", said Harry. Hermione kissed him and they fell to the ground.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Harry walked with Hermione back to class and kissed her swiftly as they parted. Hermione felt as if she was on Cloud Nine.  
  
The period seemed to go by quickly. The majority of the class was able to transform and bowl of water in to a bowl of milk. But her mind was not on the task but on her afternoon with Harry. She felt like a princess in Harry's arms and wished not to be disturbed, but her wish was suddenly broken when a student knocked on the door, bearing a letter addressed to her.  
  
"It's from Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger", said the student. There was ooohhs and awwws from every corner of the class.  
  
"Settle down! Settle down! Keep on with your work", yelled Professor McGonagall.  
  
Hermione read the note:  
  
"Dear Love,  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight. I have a special surprise for you.  
Love,  
Harry"  
  
This made Hermione blush, and it made some of the students look at her. She sat down at the teacher's desk and couldn't quite keep herself from pondering what Harry wanted her for. Professor McGonagall walked up to her, and said, "I quite understand if you'll like the rest of the day off". There was something about the way Professor McGonagall looked at her after she was dismissed for the day.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hermione went to her own room and began to prepare. She searched through her closet for something dressy yet casual. She wanted to look stunning for Harry and not a book smart librarian as usual. After a few minutes of searching intensely for something to wear, she found the perfect outfit. It was a slim fitting baby blue peasant top with very long sleeves that covered her hands and dark blue denim jeans with baby blue stars as patches. She had the perfect outfit but what about her hair? Using her wand, she straightened it out and had her hair half up, half down with her bangs out, framing her face. She put on neutral colors for make-up but didn't want to do too much. She was ready and hoped with all her heart that Harry didn't want to break up with her.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Getting showered, pampered, and dressed to her fullest content, took Hermione a while. It was now 11:00 and she was feeling nervous.  
  
'What is Harry going to do?' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
She began to walk down the corridors with her cloak over her so none of the students would question her on her appearance. After patrolling the halls, Hermione saw that it was 11:45. She had to rush if she was to get to the Astronomy Tower on time. Hermione ran to the other end of the castle, not imagining how big it was until she was finally out of breath.  
  
She walked to the entrance of the tower. There on the door it had a sign saying,  
  
"Dearest Hermione,  
From the very first day, you've captured my heart.  
  
Through sorrow and pain, you're never apart.  
Whenever I need you, you're always there,  
  
just to let me know, you'll always care.  
How foolish of me, for never know,  
  
my feelings for you, are deep as winter's snow.  
Now that I love you, I am in great fear,  
  
that you would abandon me and disappear.  
I dream the dream and wish the wish,  
  
that forever it'll be you, whom I would cherish.  
Love always,  
~Harry."  
  
This brought Hermione to tears. She thought to herself, 'What a fantastic poet!' She put her cloak down on a chair besides her and opened the door. The stairs that lead you up to the tower was covered in rose petals. At the end of each step was a crème colored floating candle, hovering a few inches off the floor. She walked up the stairs with caution and finally arrived at the top. There she saw the rose path continue on to a window.  
  
There she stared out the window and looked deep into the night sky. She looked down at the garden below and to her surprise, all of the flowers spelled out a message. 'I love you, Hermione'. It read. She backed away from the window in awe and felt strong Quidditch strengthened arms close around her waist. She felt warm in that embrace and she could feel his breath. She turned around and saw Harry. She tried to look straight into his eyes but couldn't seeing as her own eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked in a low, husky voice. "Of course I do", she said slightly trembling. "Don't cry", he said looking at her as free tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm happy", she said smiling. "You'll be happy once again, if you look outside the window", Harry said with a glint in his eyes.  
  
Hermione turned and looked out the window. She heard a shriek and then a blast. It was fireworks in Hermione's favorite colors. There was something odd after a while. She saw a 'Will', then a 'you', finally a 'marry me?' Hermione was quite stunned for a while trying to put the message together, but did eventually. She was crying more, and was in complete awe. She turned around and saw Harry, down on one knee. But he wasn't alone. Everyone Hermione knew was there. They were cheering and clapping for them.  
  
Hermione ran up to Harry and kissed him.  
  
"Of course I will", she managed to say.  
  
She looked up at him smiling graciously over her and said, "You made me the happiest man in all the world". He leaned forward a kissed her passionately until they were disrupted by Ron, who got there late.  
  
He asked, "So what did I miss?" 


End file.
